love what love
by diane1234
Summary: Yami a businessman looking for love and yugi single but doesn't know how to love can yami teach him how to love or will he stay single forever even with the support of his friend yyxy sxj bxR MxM
1. the meet

Hey this is my first fanfic hope you Love it

Just don't go to hard on me ok

Don't own yugioh or it caracters

Chapter one character

* * *

Yami a businessman looking for love and yugi single but doesn't know how to love can yami teach him how to love or yugi stay single forever even with the support of his friend "

* * *

"I don't know you sure you can run the shop yourself while I'm gone"

"Yes grandpa I be ok just go and have fun"( he just wants his grandfather to leave the house bad yugi not nice)

"But "

"No but grandpa you need a break"

" aww but" yugi narrows his eye at his grandfather grandpa flinch" fine just take care of my precious game shop for me". ( poor grandpa motou doesn't want to leave his game shop :( so sad )

"I will grandpa I promise"

"Ok go call professeur hopkin and tell him I'm coming"

"Ok grandpa I can I just call joey after you done and ask him if he can help at the game shop"

"Sure and why do you hire him I'm sure you need a helping hand and wouldn't mind just tell joey not to eat all the food ok before I get back"

"Great sure grandpa " yugi said

Door open to and see seto come thought the door (great there is the mean seto coming through the door)

"Hey yugi do you got the stuff i ask for" not sounding happy

"Yeah right here" yugi said while grabing the box and handed it to seto

Seto grabs the box and leave the game shop without saying anything(now now seto don't need to be rude he only did you a favor and should of said thank you jeez )

"What the hell was his problem such in a bad mood"yugi said he sould of at least said thank you jeez someone must of pisses him off good serves him right

"who was that" grandpa said after he got off the phone

Seto for his box he such in a bad mood"yugi said

'Seto doesn't change his always in a bad mood do you expect him to change"

"No I guess not I can't really see him beings in a good mood and smile" yugi shake his head seeing a image of seto smile happily

Grandpa chuckles "well there you go and I am going to go pack now" Grandpa walks up the stairs

"Ok going to call joey now" while Yugi goes and pick up the phone and dial joey

Phone rings then there a click "hello this is joey that all you heard on the phone

"Hey joey I got good news " yugi said

"Oh yeah what is it yug " joey said on the other side of the phone

"Not going to tell you until you get here "

"Aww come on yug tell me"joey whines

"Just come over" yugi roll his eyes

"Why you can't tell me on the phone"

"Nope if you dont come I wont give you chocolate"yugi smirks knowing what joey going going to say like seriously who does like chocolate

"Really YES just give me 10 and I be there yug" joey hang up and yugi puts down the phone and smiles

"This going to be fun" yugi said

"Ok yugi im going now see in a few days" grandpa motou says

"Ok see you grandpa have fun"

"Now no funny business ok"

"Yes grandpa"

"Now yugi I meant it tell joey that too it a job not fooling around ok"

"Yes grandpa I know" yugi smirks

Grandpa sighs knowing his grandson there is going to be alot on

"Dont worry grandpa the game shop isn't going to be burned down"

"I hope so" grandpa motou murmurs while sighs at the same time

"Yuppi it going to be fun"yugi says happily

* * *

And I end it there I guess not long chapter I know

It will be longer next time promise

Disclaimer do not own yugioh see ya next time


	2. businessman part 1

The businessman

About 5 minutes later the door opens to a young handsome man with spikes in his hair like yugi's but only having a couple strain of extra hair for his bangs and has Crimson eyes you can say he is his look a like

Yugi mouth was open because he was handsome no wait hot yeah he was good . No yugi bad you don't even know this guy . problably just wondering around looking at stuff.

Um s-ir a-are you looking f-for something yugi stuttered

Umm yeah well no actually I'm looking for direction could you help. I just got here for a business trip with my friends and they drop me off and told me to find my own way. the businessman said laughing softly while rubbing his neck

Ssure I like to help where is your business trip taking place. yugi said while blushing

Yami smirks walking towards the boy. Damn he looks so cute while his blushing"it at kaiba corp my cousin works there".

Yugi's eyes went wide" really! that like the biggest company in domino that cool do you have a company? ".

No I don't just here to see kaiba and help out and learn from the best . Maybe I own a business company someday and how do you know kaiba anyways ?

"Well ... um I work at this game shop as you can see. Well my grandpa owns it so yeah and I know kaiba for 3 reasons."

One I sell his stuff here like games which just been made and ask me to test them out and see if they sell and if they di i ask for more to sell in the game shop yugi said

"Two I know him from school in which sometimes I wish that I didn't "yagi murmured sighing at the same time

Yami chuckles " Yeah I know what you mean"yugi looked at him confused

"Well you see seto kaiba is my cousin " once yami said that yugi eyes went wide shocked

"Your s-seto cousin WoW that cool"Yugi stuttered

Well not always his quite annoying and yells because he gets something wrong and blames it on me which it isn't fair in my point of view, like seriously who blames it on someone that is your cousin and you didn't do it Yami said a little annoyed

Yugi laughed haha sounds like Kaiba to me always mad at cant he smile for once

Yami smiles "I know and who did it was one of my friends that actually drop me off and left" then Yami sighs

"Sound like your friends aren't very nice I guess"

"No they like pissing people off which I hate they always like to make me mad because it funny to them " Yami rolls his eyes

To be continued


	3. businessman part 2

hey pep im back for the 3 chapter

I post a chapter sooner that I through yea lol

Hope you like it

* * *

"Well your friend dont seem very nice"yugi said a little scared of the sound of his friends

Yami closes his eyes while chuckling" they aren't so bad once you get to know them"whole leaning closer to yugi

Yugi backs away while blusing

"You know you look cute while you blush"

Well thanks I guess"yugi looks away from Yami

"No problem if it for you"Yami winked

Yugi blush even more "anyways what what do you do for business"

"Not very much I just make sure to know how much is getting sold and the financial part if we are getting enough money coming in"

"So you know where the stuff is getting sold then "

"No not really seto does that"

"Ohh"

Yami smiles " I could change that I could ask seto if I could pick up the stuff he needs here and his is quite busy these days also because I really like your presence"(oh Yami why dont you just take him home with you ?then you have him in your presence everyday.)

"That nice of you"all of a sudden the phone rings

"Give me a minute"yami nods

"Hello motou resident speaking"yugi said on the phone

"Yug it joey"Joey said

Oh hey joey whats up

Um sorry if it taking time to get there but something came up

Hey it ok just come later, what came up

Joey blush on the other side of the phone not notice by yugi" well umm you see seto wants to see me not that we are dating or anything ( yeah right we know what going on ) he just want to see me that all"

Yugi roll his eyes because he knows joey all to well" joey come on you know I can see that your lying easily".

Yami was wondering who joey was and if this joey meant anything to him how dare he take his little beautiful angle (well well looks like yami is jelous that someone took his little angle away awwe so cute).

Joey sigh and laughs " it seems noting gets through you huh well got to go see you later yug".

"Bye joey see ya later" he hung up the phone and walked back to where Yami was.

"Sorry that was my friend joey he was going to come here but I guess something came up" yugi said yami sighs in relief when he heard that he was just a friend no one was going to take his little angle.

Yami smiles "it ok I dont worry so what came up with your friend".

"Well he got a call from seto saying that he want to talk to him yeah that all he said well not really he said there's noting between them but I beg to differ but see him later".

" why dont we go see him now if you want".

"What really awesome but how are we going to get there".

"I will call my friends".

"But they drop you off and left"

Yami smirks "ohh you'll see I'll get my ways yami said while taking his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number"

The phone pick up how dare you ruin my sleep

Well why dont you get up you lazy butt and come pick me up

Bukura smirked why you can't walk

Yami smirks if you dont pick me up I will tell seto what you did last time while you were on his computer and mess with his stuff and that he had to fix which took him hours.

Yami smirks if you dont pick me up I will tell seto what you did last time while you were on his computer and mess with his stuff and that he had to fix which took him hours.

Bakura was angry "ok fine just wait I be there just dont dont tell Seto alright"

Yami smirks I knew he see it my way and winked to yugi which yugi blushes "good see ya later"

All you heard was some quite murmurs that sound like "you pay for this later Yami" then the phone hunged up

"Well that's that we are going to see my cousin ready to go"

Yugi smiled "Yep just let me lock up the shop and we will go alright"

Yami nod and yugi went and lock up the shop and they left to go to kaiba corp not knowingwhat is ahead of them of life ahead

* * *

We that it

Bye

Hope you like it

Do not own yugioh or it's character

Hope you review


	4. walking and talking

Hey guys here's the next chapter srry for the long wait

anyways enough chatter let get to the story

do not own yugioh or it characters but I wish I did and yami and yugi would be together

* * *

yugi and yami are walking down the street and completely forgot that they could of gotten a ride but not that yami minded because he gets to spend more time with his angle.

"Hey Yugi tell me about yourself" Yami ask

"well there isn't that much to say about me really" yugi said

what do you mean there nothing tell about you of course there is your to cute to have nothing, impossible I already like everything about you I love hear more about you everything little bit of you" Yami just want to hear his little angel voice it the most beautiful no matter what you say it just going make me love you more. Then he smiles and just enough time to see a tint of a blush on yugi face.

yugi blushes at yami word starting from cute even though he tries to hide his blush which it not working in his favor and failing badly and tries to walk faster to avoid being seen even though ya I already saw it which he found it very cute (lol ooh yami what are you doing to him bad which we already know his cute)

yami chuckles "you now your very cute when you blush" he then smirks

yugi blushes again " thank you" and tries to change the subject which was about him" so it not far now about 10 minutes away from Kaiba Corp"

Your welcome and yeah so them me about yourself"

Yugi nods and starts" well if really want to know" Yami nod " well I'm 17 years old I will be graduating this year thank god for that umm... I work at the game shop with my grandpa what else I like pizza and ice cream dislike bullies and vegetables which my grandpa literally forces me to eat them which I think is not far in music opinion and hobbies hanging out with friends and playing duel monsters, Things I like to do on my spare time is spending time with my friends and family and watch movies play duel monsters making joey mad which is hilarious to me and going for walks oh I forgot I also hate joey apitite he can eat everything trust me you'll have nothing left by 2 days it unbelievable yeah that all I got (** and you said that you had nothing to say really I don't call that nothing geez it more than me**)

"Wow you said you could say anything about yourself hmmmm"

Yugi blushes looks away" well I starting talking and then just carried away and kept talking sorry if it bothers you I'll stop I tend to do that sometimes I don't usually do that happens when I'm in a good mood or when it something I like to talk about and I keep talking about it and ithe annoyes people even me well I guess it come naturally sorry" he sighs.

Yami laugh which yugi though that he was laughing at him

"why are you laughing" Yugi frowns

oh I didn't mean to upset you it just I get this all the time and people keep saying sorry and really it doesn't bother me actually I'm a good listener I find it interesting really it fine I like when you talk a lot lets me know that your comfortable talking to me about these things even though we meant today thank you for sharing" Yami smiles so does yugi

"thank you for listening and your welcome"

**-AT THE GAME SHOP-**

Bakura and Marisk drives at the game shop. Bakura get out of the car and knock on the door but now one was answering

"Damn you pharoah this not funny open the door" no one answers

"ok I get I shouldn't of kick you out of the car and piss you off ok now stop joking around get out here I ain't waiting for you all day" still no answer

"bloody hell byeah I'm leave you here and don't blame me if you didn't want to listen and came out and I'm not there you fault and don't call me again I ain't gonna be picking you up call some else" he yell from the door and walk away and gets in the car

"So is he coming" marik asked

"nope the bloody pharoah doesn't wanot come out probably flirting with someone to care"

sighs

"well not are problem now" marik says

"now let's pay a visit to seto" Bakura smirks this is going to so much fun teasing him because we we all know seto's short temper.

drives off to Kaiba corp not knowing that yami and yugi were going to the same place and who know what could happen with the 2 freakcos there it might not end to pretty.

* * *

what happens now to yami and yugi will it end badly or a new friendship coming along

all that in the next chapter he he he

wow 12 am already time for me to go to bed

Hope you enjoyed it see you next time

please review and have a good day


	5. it a poll vote it's on my profile review

**Please vote or write it in the review of what story you would like me to write next thank you my wonderful fan see ya next time**

**This is a poll not a new chapter but I have a poll up right now it on my profile page so I need your help to make sure you have to choose what type of story I'm going to write next because I love you guys lol I'm letting my fans choose what story I'm going to do next because you guys know what you like and I'm doing for you guys because you awesome but if you have any ideas write it in the review if you like and tell me what would you like me to write next or pm me too no problem**

**What should be my next story be you choice Choose one for the story type and 1 for the type of feeling for second choice**

1

Hurt

2

Vampire

3

assasin

4

ancient Egypt

5

Creatures

6

love

7

angle and demon

8

Criminals

9

biker

10

Death

11

hate

12

friendship

13

Angst


	6. fun at kaiba corp and yugi's pain

sorry i know i haven't post a new chapter "cries"

here you go

i dont own yugioh or it characters

* * *

yami was a the gate and press the speaker

roland spoke throughout the speaker

"hello who's there kaiba is busy at the moment"

"it me roland, yami i came here to see kaiba"

"just wait a moment"

all of the sudden the door open" you may come in"

Yugi and Yami walk in through the gate the door open and roland let them in andwalk to the living room and told them to sit and wait here and walked of to kaiba's door

" kaiba sir they're in the living room now they are waiting for you"

seto looked up off his computer and nods his head "thank you roland you may leave now i will be there momentarily"and types his last words and shuts his computer and walk in the living room where yami and yugi were but looked suprise when he saw yugi

yugi what are you doing here and with yami of all people how did you guys meet anyways

well seto... yugi said before yami cut him off

"ohh my wonderful and daring cousin how are you today? and how we meet well more like i met yugi at his game shop and i tell you i was surprise on how similar we are i couldn't help but be intrigued i had to get to know him better i tell you know he is really cute when he blushes and why he is doing here is well more like what we are doing here and it to see you we went for a walk and decided to come here bacause we miss you you know i love you right"which yami smirked to

seto sighs" aren"t you in a good mood and i doing find until you can here and it true you do look similar weird i haven't seen it before and it nice to know you like someone cousin and for the last part i do not miss you at all( even thought that a like not like his going to admit it either) but it nice to know you care.

yami mocked hurt and fake cried" what! you don't love you dear cousin anymore i feel hurt seto i thought were becoming close " seto shake his head

seto smirks"awe so cute only if that were true now back to where we were so you like yugi when he blush so bold little cousin"

yami smile " of course only as friends of course right yugi" yami put his arm around his shoulder and yugi blush and murmurs" i guess" he felt a pain in his heart don't know why they were only friends but something felt of he did really care about this guy even thought he only met him today but grew fund of him he like his company it felt nice.

seto looks at them" you know you look good together"

yami smirks awe you need somebody seto you felling lonely i comfort you come give me a hug "

NO

yami open his arm awe come on i know you want too

no stop it seto the look away ( come on seto you know you need that hug)

yami pouts am that unappealing

no i not a baby yami i can handle myself

ohh so you thing good looking at the same time yami did a pose ( think of a pose you would like him in but in his cloths and standing up dont need to be perverted whispers: but you can if you want too because his that hot)

yes... wait NO seto stutters

"oh so you agree well i take that as a compliment thank you and i always knew i was better looking then you" while putting his hands through his hair.

then set murmurs under his breath which know heard which was good signed but he probably said something like this" you wish"

awe are you jealous now don't worry i help you out just act like me and just maybe you could be hot like me

WHAT NO WAY IN HELL IM TURNING IN TO YOU I RATHER DIE THEN BE LIKE YOU Seto yells

awe to bad suit yourself you would of be good looking looking

DAMN YOU YAMI YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY Seto yells once again

Yami laughs oh i think is very amusing to watch you get mad damn Seto you get mad to easy lucky Bakura and Marik is not here then it would hilarious then Yugi giggles a little

set sighs "why are cousin again"

'because you love me" Seto roll his eyes

then all of a suddenly there was a noise in the kitchen and looked like someone was eating in there everyone looked to the door with raise brows but Seto because he sighed

"JOEY WHEELER GET OUT OF THE KITCHEN RIGHT NOW I KNOW YOU IN THEN AND STOP EATING ALL THE FOOD THERE WONT BE ANY LEFT BY THE END OF THE WEEK" Seto yells to the kitchen

"i dithn meam thou" Joey said with his mouth fool of food while coming out of the kitchen then his eyes went wide

"hey guys" Joey said nervously

Yugi looked at him angrily while crossing

"well joey this is what you said that was important im disappointed in you really i never thought you wanted to see Seto"

"well sorry Yug i know your angry but i had a good reason for it'

"yea what that do you like Seto omg you like Seto oh Joey give me the detail sounds interesting i kinda knew you like Seto but i just shrugged it off but wow you and Seto that new"

" wait Yug i don't like Seto i came here because Seto just wanted to give me something that all so i stayed here for a little while'

"no it looks like you guys gotten pretty close and happy for you guys" Yugi smiled sadly

"Yug it not what it looks like"

"no no i understand joey it OK you don't have to hide it anymore being with someone you love is better then hanging out with you friends and it fine but i would like if told me love is a wonderful thing and im not stopping you"

"Yug"

Yugi shakes his hand in front of him" no joey i happy for you and hope for the best for you and Seto you always be my friends joey no matter what now you in a relationship with Seto you need to spend time together and you do look good together call me when you want hang out OK i be at the game shop where i usually am" then he turn around a walk out the door

"YUG IM SORRY man" joey said the last word in a whisper

"well done mutt"

"oh shut up Seto"

"you could of just told him"

"and break his heart he's sensitive Yeto he never had anyone to love to care for he never had a relationship he had a rough past getting bullied and all he needs people and his life and im his best friend that supposed to be by his side but know he think that im going to leave him behind and he going to be lonely a cry like he always does i feel bad i wish i could do sometin to make him feel better he needs someone like you and me there got to someone out there for him" then he looks at Yami" you can do that Yami you look like him right at least be there for him for me" then he sighs

"joey you cant tell someone what to do he has do it on his own let go of his past" Seto said

"it not that simple"

'i'll do it"

"what!"

"i said i do it i look after him for you and your right i do like him a little i'll try my best it not going to be easy i try to so him what love is if he lets me in so him the good in the bad i make sure he isn't bullied anymore but it up to him after that he has to choose but i give it a shot because i know what it like to be alone i'll give it my all " Yami said while smiling

"thank yams you don't want that means to me but i swear if you make him sad and depressed in anyway i will hurt you"

"and me you be hearing from the both of us but i know you nice guy Yami thank you Yugi is a great guys his been there for everyone when we needed the most now we need to return the favor" Seto said

"and don't forget about us pharaoh we will help too and the little idiot get together "Bakura smirks

"oh dear why do i feel like this only going to get worst" to joey asks

"because it will" Seto sigh will shaking his head

"What we cant be that bad" Marik smirks

"you are" Seto murmured

* * *

Well here you go the next sorry hope this make it up for not updating in awhile

hope you like :)

love ya, review and like

see ya next time


	7. polls

sorry not a new chapter

there is a poll up on my page please check

it for the title of the story and the pairing please visit my parents

thanks guys


	8. bickering and changes

yeah yeah I know it been for ever since I posted thing has been so busy but now I have the time it summer

I be posting more often now yuppie

well here's the next chapter

lololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol

Yami looked back at the door where yugi left

"Yami' joey asks

But yami didn't bother to listen he was to focus on the door to care

"YAMI" Joey yelled louder

"Huh… what" yami and looked at joey

"I said why don't you go after him he probably needs somebody and isn't me or any of these creeps"

"HEY!" Marik and Bakura said in union

"Sorry it's the truth you probably make it worst and we don't need to scare him either"

"What about seto is he creep too?"

"No his just arrogant and doesn't care about this stuff and he sucks at everything soooo yeah

"Seto glares at Joey "that is not true take that back"

"Nope it the truth right guys"

"Yep everyone said at the same time"

"Argggh what the point your bunch of idiots anyways"

"And we are proud of being and idiot" Marik and Bakura said proudly

"Why did I bother saying it" muttered Seto

Everyone shakes there head beside Marik and Bakura

"And I don't suck the one you sucks is you mutt and I do care"

"No the last time I checked it was you and if you do care why don't you go see yugi instead of yami then"

"No"

"No why"

"Because I don't feel like it"

"Then you don't care"

"No I just don't feel like it and I think yugi could take care of himself the last I check he is a grown man he need to grow up a little"

"But we are about yug here Seto he's been through a lot and needs are help his are innocent little yugi is not going to change himself you know he is yug and you can't change him" Joey said a little angry that Seto insulted his friend

"I know' seto sighs "that what I afraid of he going to hurt himself and not going to care about anyone or himself and hurt himself"

Yami looks at the both of them talking and bickering and though wow they do care about their friend a lot talk about pressure on me but I have to try my best ok seriously I'm done listen to this love birds talking Argggh it so annoying

"Ok guys I'm going to see yugi and go after him to see if his ok"

"Ok bye yams" Bakura said waved so did Marik and yami waved back at them and walked out the door

"Seto we are all afraid that he going to hurt himself all we could do is be there for him because we owe him that much beside we got yami here I'm sure he'll help and make yug happy we are counting on you Yami right Yami…..? Hey! Yami where did he go"

"He left while you too love birds kept talking I think he got fed up of you to bickering and left if I was in his place I would of left too god looking at you too make me sick that I want to puke" Bakura put a figure and fake puking

Joey blush and seto rolled his eyes and sighs

"We don't bicker Joey and Seto said at the same time and looked at each other and blushed

"Awe look at you two to cute it makes me sick"

"Oh shut up Bakura no one was talking to you" Joey shout

"Joey calm d own" Seto said while a hand on his shoulder

"I will not calm down with this two idiots here" and brush Seto hand off

"Just be quite you so loud"

"Well at least my message will get across"

"Just be quite"

"Alright, alright"

"And you too should leave now I'm getting back to work come on Joey"

"Ok losers see you later" and Marik and Bakura left

"Life is about to get a lot more interesting"

"Oh yeah" Joey said agreeing lol

ololoolooololooolololololololololololololololloolololoolollllolololololololololololololololoollolololololololol

well here you go the next chapter hope you like it and review till next time adios


	9. feelings and arcade

ello everyone it me im alive it just i been busy these days but i finally back and guess what i got my liscense yeah it great

i gonna give you a chapter now since all of you been waiting for it sorry i hope you fogive me

don't own yugioh or it charactors

**_lololololklolklklololololfieifieogjgjdosjgjtibjyovkskfjfjtkekfogktoeofkgkgkeodvkfkeofkgjtosvgktoeoeofkgkgkgkroofofofkfkf_**

after Yami ran from kaiba corp to catch up to Yugi and talk to him , yugi turned around in shock of who hand it was but relax when he saw it was just Yami.

the older of the two chuckled " sorry about that it wasn't my attention to do so do you mind if i tag along" yugi shocked his head that he didn't mind if he tagged along with him

Yami smiled at him and asked ' why did you leave kaiba corp' he looked at him in concern but yugi just looed away from him ' i dont want to talk about it atleast not right now but the least i can tell you it personal that you wouldn't understand'

Yami looked at him and nodded understanding ' it fine you can tell me when ever you feel like you can trust me but i be here if you need me to be because we are friends right' he putted his arm around the younger one shoulder which to yugi blushed and murmured yeah under his breath

' so what do you want to do now since neither of us has anything thing to do right now'Yami asked while looking at yugi which yugi turn up looking at him shocked he didn't know what to say , was it like date or something because it felt like yami ask him out or was he fooling himself

' wait a minute d..did you just askme o..out' she was lushing madly waithing for an aswer from the older boy god he felt like an idiot for stuttering

the older of the to looked at him and thought abut it he kinda did asked him out but he didn't meanv it that way it was more like hang out with a friend kind of way

' no i was thinking it like a hang out with friend and have fun kind of way' he kinda felt bad for theyoung one ... wait why would he feel bad they just met awhile ago so why did he feel guilty

Yugi gave him a nod because he didn't know what to say god he felt stupid for saying that of course it was a no they just met not that long ago but why did he want yami to say yes he was so confused

' but if you want it as a date sure we can put it as a date if you want it my fault for making it sound like a date but guess it would be a date if it just to of us ...' yamui stopped talking when yugi waved his hands at him ' no no no it um fine i rather it be just friend hang out thing it would be fun it be weird for us to go on a date since we just met and i rather us be friends for now' which Yami agreed

' so what would you like to do then' Yugi just shrugged his shoulder really he didn't know what to do it was the first time he went with someone besides his friends but yami he didn't know anything about him besides his name and where he worked

yami looked at him and realized that the young one didn't know what too do and really he didn't know either but he had to give it a try ' what about going to the arcade sure since you lik ga...' Yugi didn't let him finish that sentence because when he heard arcade he was done and set his eyes sparkled in excitement '' YES YES YES'' he scream which to yami he chuckled

'well then off to the arcade it is then' which yugi didn't have to be told twices and ran for the arcade and laughed he have felt this good i a long time he looked back and saw yami a little far behind ' hey are you coming or what '' yami chuckled '' well little slow down a bit would ya im running the fast i can here' Yugi whined like a child waiting for yami to catch up which yami chuckled '' your cute you know that'' yugi blushed and looked away '' come on let get going '' dragging yami along '' someone fiesty '' yugi blush even more but shaked his head

once they arived at the arcade yugi felt like a kid again he did know what to do first there were so many thing

Yami looked at him '' you can choose whatever game you want'' which was the wrong words to say for yugi motou because by the end yami will be comeplety worn out which to that yugi smirked this was going to be so much fun he thought

=3 hours later =

they left the arcade which Yami was completly worn out and looked like he was going to pass out and then there was yugi who looked like he could go for another round

' hey let do somehing else'' yugi said while yami shooked his head '' yugi you litually worn me out did you expect me to be to go 100 more rounds no but it was fun i have to ammit that but im tired maybe another time '' yugi looked a him blushed in abarrassment realize most people couldn' keep up with him not even joey but he was shoocked that yami lasted this long he was having fun that he didn't realized yami was tired oops

'' sorry yami but i make it up to you why dont you come to my place and let have ice cream and watch a movie huh and i'll asked my granpa if you can stay for the night if that ok with you' which yami had no objection too and agreed he felt to tired to say otherwise

so both of them went to yugi house to have ice cream and watched a movie then both of them fell asleep on the couch side by side which grandpa didn't feel like waking them up himself so he left to go up stairs and went to bed himself

but what both of them didn't realise that this was only the begining of the feeling that both of them felt for each other bringing them closer together but there will be hardship in the way of there relationship

loooloololololololololololoollololooloololololoolololooolololollooloooololololololololollolololollolololollooololooloololololololololololollolololloololoollollolololololololololololololololololololollo

well that it hope you enjoyed it

until next time my friends

review and follow than you


End file.
